I Spy
by BunBunBabe
Summary: When John and Mycroft's assistant are captured Mycroft and Sherlock must work together to get them back, but the dominos begin to fall in a bigger plan. and dangers are at every turn. There is love, drama and a big helping of Johnlock and MycOC, Slash, humor, mpreg and Sherlock experiements abound along with minor char cameos and villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Texts  
SH_& MH_  
GL  
Chapter 1: Introduction **

Mycroft stood sentry at the door as he watched his younger brother locked away in his mind palace. Growing bored of just standing in the doorway he walked over to the open kitchen chair he unbuttoned his jacket and sat down to wait. Just as he began to get comfortable he looked up as the flat door opened and Sherlock's landlady walked in. "Oh dear he's off in own thoughts again… are you two behaving?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she looked over at Mycroft as he sat perched on the edge of the chair. "We are temporarily getting along of course he is becoming a nuisance losing himself like this," Mycroft said looking past the older woman to see if his brother was done yet. "You are going to find them…right?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she walked into the kitchen area and began to move Sherlock's experiments out of the way so she could make tea.

"Yes, but it's not we…it is I who are going to rescue them…it is what I do just like it is Mycroft's job to just stand in the shadows and watch the world on his video feeds," Sherlock said coming out of his mind palace and into the conversation. "Ah yes, it is better though than what you do brother, doing experiments in your kitchen and giving your landlady a fright with your collection of oddities in your fridge," Mycroft remarked as he got up and buttoned his jacket and waited for his brother. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother's remark and got up from the couch and padded into the kitchen. "They are not oddities Mycroft they are carefully put together scientific experiments that are crucial to solving my own curiosity and many of my cases," Sherlock remarked coming out of the kitchen with his phone that he had left on the table earlier that morning.

Mycroft scoffed lightly as he watched his brother walk by him. "Oh yes and how does having severed male genitalia in your crisper drawer help you on a case?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock stopped and chuckled before looking over his shoulder at his older brother. "That's a personal experiment for my own inquisitive mind brother, now we should get back to our predicament. "John was taken because it's a well-known fact that he is my blogger and in some people's eyes that would make him my friend and a crucial weakness," Sherlock remarked stapling his fingers together over his mobile and dropping back onto the couch and resting his elbows on his knees. "But I was at a loss at first as to why they grabbed your assistant until you arrived here today then it dawned on me, that jacket is too big on you… being that is a tailored jacket you've lost weight about twenty pounds which means you are watching what you eat more to be more aesthetically pleasing to be seen with someone quite younger than you. It wasn't a long stretch to deduce it was that new assistant of yours, no one else is around you as much as he is," Sherlock remarked reading his brother like a book.

The elder Holmes cleared his throat to defend himself when Mrs. Hudson came into the room and looked at the brothers. "This is not very helpful; it's been three and a half days Sherlock…you need to accept that you are stuck and let your brother help you a fresh pair of eyes never hurt," the landlady said in a motherly tone. "If I have help then I am not the best at what I do Mrs. Hudson, and yes while my brother can deduce as well as I his mind has begun to slip since he has begun lower himself to shagging his assistant every chance he gets," Sherlock said in haughty tone.

"Oh come off it Sherlock, you're not fooling anyone anymore, you don't have to be a genius to see the change in you, you're sweet on John…in your own strange ways," she said seeing the younger man just stare at her before clapping his hands together and spinning around. "Yes, fine… you caught me I am very ashamed of it, after all my work to distance myself from all emotions and friends I have failed and become victim that God forsaken emotional feeling of being sweet on him as you say and it's because of that that John was taken and is probably near death because I made the mistake of falling in love with him!" Sherlock bellowed as he turned to his brother and landlady. Realizing what he said Sherlock snapped his mouth closed and began to retreat back to the couch and sat on it and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I…love… him…" Sherlock mumbled trying to deduce the tight feeling in his chest.

_Accelerated heart rate, dilated pupils…my little brother is in love, there is no mistaking it… _Mycroft thought with a silent chuckle as he watched Sherlock cope with the emotions running through him. "You're also wrong and right in your deductions brother they weren't taken because of their relations to us…John Watson was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and the kidnappers clearly could not leave a witness…also having leverage over you has even more leverage over me…" Mycroft said looking at his brother who seemed more upset that he was told he was wrong.

* * *

John groaned as he sat up in the dark room his head was still throbbing like it had been since he was kidnapped three days ago, being struck in the head wasn't like how they showed it on the telly people just didn't get up right away. The army doctor knew this from personal experience he had woken up with a splitting headache and a soft voice of his forced roommate. Looking around John noticed the dark room the size of a washroom was empty except for him and the darkness that made seeing anything impossible. "Ren…Ren where are you?" John called out as he grabbed along the damp concrete wall for something to grab onto to pull himself to his feet. As he reached his full height the door to the small room opened blinding John as the light poured into the room.

Before he could react he felt another body crash into his. Holding on to the smaller frame as he slid back to the floor John held the younger man close as he ignored the stabbing pain behind his eyes from the harsh florescent light pouring in through the door that kept John from seeing their captor's face. When the metal door slammed shut with a loud clang the light was gone. Being thankful for the small blessing John repositioned the other captive to the small bed and sighed softly. "They'll find us soon…" John said softly as he sighed and put his head back against the cold stone and thought back to how he ended up in the dark room.

* * *

: Three Days Prior:

"John, we need more milk" Sherlock called out as he stretched out on the couch after an all-nighter for a case. Folding his hands together and putting his fingers against his lips Sherlock stared at the pale color of the ceiling.

"How are we out already? I just picked some up yesterday," John said as he walked into the living room from the landing and saw Sherlock draped on the couch in his blue robe. "I used it up, it's as simple as that John, now we need more and clearly you are going out so you can kill two birds with one stone," Sherlock remarked looking at his flat mate putting his coat on. "Yes I'm going out but I won't be back for a while so there will be no milk until later," John said zipping his jacket and leaving the flat.

Sherlock watched his partner and flat-mate walk out of the room. Rolling his eyes as he went back to thinking about his experiments Sherlock pulled his phone out of his robe pocket and began typing a message to Lestrade that he was close to solving the case if he wanted to come over.

Walking out of the front door of Baker Street John stopped at the sight of the black town car and Mycroft's assistant standing there. "You're a new one…what happened to uh… what was her name again?" John asked standing no more than a couple steps from the younger man. "Her name isn't important, I'm Mr. Holmes new assistant you can call me Ren," the young man said as the driver opened the back door of the town car. "Please come with me Doctor Watson…Mr. Holmes is waiting for you," Ren said as he got into the town car. Knowing it would be easier to just go with it John climbed into the back seat beside the other man who had taken to burying his nose in his cell phone.

John sighed as the car moved slowly down Baker Street. As the town car pulled up to the end of the street the car suddenly jerked when another car slammed into the back of the town car sending it sliding into traffic causing two cars to slam into the front end crushing it. Groaning softly John opened his eyes slowly his vision blurred by the steady stream of blood pouring into his eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" John asked reaching over carefully to check for Ren's pulse. Pushing the medium length bleached blonde hair out of the way. Ren slowly opened his eyes and looked into John's eyes.

"What happened?" Ren asked as the back door was ripped open. Before either man could react bother were pulled from the wreckage of the car and thrown into the back of a van. Unable to stay conscious for long John felt himself slip farther into darkness as the van tore away from the crash.

* * *

Hearing the commotion out on the street Sherlock lifted his head off the couch to look out the window. Unable to see anything the consulting detective ignored the distraction outside and began to rise from the couch when Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs in a rush. "Sherlock...did you just hear that accident?" the landlady asked going over to the window to get a better look. Sherlock sighed and sat up and walked over to the window and looked at the group of people that had begun to crowd the street to see the wreck and take photos with their mobiles. As they watched the view below Sherlock heard his mobile go off with a text message.

**_Where is John and Ren?-MH_**

Looking at the message Sherlock thought for a moment before texting his brother back.

**_Not here-SH_**

After a couple moments Sherlock heard his phone chirp again.

**_I can't get ahold of my assistant; he never ignores me-MH _**

**_He was supposed to be picking John up for a meeting-MH_**

Sherlock felt his stomach drop at the last text from his brother. Turning and rushing out of the flat and down the stairs before bolting out the front door and down the street to the accident. Stopping by the group Sherlock pushed his way to the car and froze when he saw the government car totaled. Standing in shock for a moment Sherlock felt his mind stop at the sight before him. "John! John, answer me," Sherlock yelled as he pushed past the last line of people and looked inside the backseat. Seeing the empty seats and the smears of blood Sherlock tried to remember how to breathe. Pulling his phone out with a shaking hand the younger Holmes felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him out of the street.

It took Sherlock a moment to realize it was Lestrade. "What happened here?" The DI asked his friend as he led him away from the scene. Sherlock looked down at his hand and saw it was shaking. "I don't know, John was apparently going to speak with my brother, both John and my brother's assistant are missing and most likely injured," Sherlock remarked not realizing how tightly he was clutching his mobile. "If that's true then Sherlock we'll find them... now let's get you back home," Greg said tugging on Sherlock's arm and led him back down Baker Street to his flat. Once inside Greg helped the consulting detective to the second floor he walked him into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

Grabbing the mobile out of Sherlock's hand he looked at the messages between Sherlock and Mycroft. Taking the phone from the room Lestrade moved out of Sherlock's sight and began to type up a text message to Mycroft using Sherlock's phone.

**There's been an accident, John and your assistant are missing, Sherlock seems to be in shock what do I do?**** – GL**

**_I'll be there in twenty minutes, do try and keep him there, don't let him leave the flat-MH_**

**_I mean it Detective Inspector Lestrade, or it will be your job- MH_**

Rolling his eyes at the text Lestrade went back into the living room and found Sherlock still sitting there his leg bouncing a bit with anxiety. Unsure if it was safe to move closer Lestrade jumped a bit when Sherlock got to his feet and tried to head to his room off the kitchen. "Your brother said to stay here until he gets here and judging by his threat he won't be long before he gets here," the DI said as he watched Sherlock head for the bedroom. "Why did you contact my brother, he's just going to come in here and throw his weight around… literally, I can find them on my own Geoffrey," Sherlock said as he went into his room and shut the door to change.

"It's Greg" Lestrade yelled through the door as he turned around in a circle as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I don't even get how John puts up with you sometimes," Lestrade mumbled as he waited for Sherlock to exit his bedroom. Sherlock exited the room after a few minutes fully dressed and made his way to the door, as he pulled the door open he came face to face with his brother who seemed more frazzled than usual. "Mycroft… you got here quickly…I'm sorry to say I am too busy to try and match wits with you right now," the younger Holmes said trying to step around his brother.

Holding his umbrella out as a blockade Mycroft looked into his brother's eyes. "I've come to offer my services to help you locate John and Ren," Mycroft said coming into the flat without an invitation. "I don't need your help Mycroft I can do it myself, unless you wish to make it easy and tell me what you know about why they were taken," Sherlock said letting his brother walk the room. "I have no clue as to why, and I am being honest dear brother… if I did know I would have told you already but I don't know a thing," Mycroft said as paced the room.

Sherlock watched his brother's actions and began to read him. _Increased pulse, sweating, nervous? Chewing his bottom lip and fingering his pocket where he keeps his stash of cigarettes….he knows something… something he isn't willing to say yet… _"Do stop that Sherlock I know you are trying to deduce me and if you must know I am worried… worried that those two are hurt badly and will not be receiving medical attention by any kidnappers," Mycroft said stopping his pacing. "John is a doctor, he worked in a battle field he can handle anything until we find them, the better question is what are you hiding Mycroft," Sherlock remarked walking up to his brother until they were only a couple steps apart.

* * *

Ren opened his eyes slowly and tried to see in the darkness and found his cell phone in his pocket and saw the screen was cracked but was still working. Dialing quickly he hit the send button and found that the call wasn't going through. Using the light from the screen Ren looked around where he was. In the faint blue white light Ren saw another figure. Trying to stand up he felt his leg give out causing him to fall to the floor the cell phone skidding across the stone floor. Pulling himself over to the other figure he sat beside John and sang a song softly until he woke up. "My head… what happened?" John asked as he blinked trying to see something.

"The last thing I remember was the car accident… I think I blacked out after though," Ren said as he reached over and grabbed his mobile from the floor and used the light to look around the room. "I don't think it was an accident, and if it was then why are we here in a dark room, whoever took us wanted us for a reason," John said deducing why they were there. "You sound like Myc…I mean Mr. Holmes when you talk like that," Ren said catching his mistake as he misspoke. "I take it you're on a first name basis with Mycroft… not too many assistants are like that, is there something going on between you, not that I'm judging you or prying," John doubling back quickly.

Feeling blessed that it was dark enough to hide his blush Ren went through his phone for a moment until he found he was looking for. Holding the phone up John looked at the screen and blinked at the brightness while his eyes focused. One the screen was a picture of Ren and Mycroft together in a self-taken photo of them. "You cannot say a thing Myc is a very private man… he would be very cross if he knew I told you," Ren said looking at the photo once more before shutting his phone off to save the battery.

Just as he slipped the mobile back into his pocket the door opened with two shadow men blocked most of the light as they came into the room and grabbed the prisoners and dragged them out of the room and brought them to another room and sat them at a dull metal table. Blinking against the harsh lighting John looked at the man sitting across from him and Ren in shock. "Yes… I know what you're going to say…how did I do it? Well that's my little secret," the man said laughing. Flinching at the laugh John wanted to punch the other man.

"I don't care how you did it…you are the world's biggest arse… and that's saying something because I know Sherlock Holmes…" John said getting to his feet only to be pushed back down onto the chair.

"John,"

"No, just stop… I don't know nor do I want to know how you are still alive but you will get what's coming to you… Moriarty," John said breathing deeply trying to stop the increasing pain in his head by sheer will as his increasing headache made him close his eyes tightly as he began to fall into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait please forgive me I have cookies and a story for you  
Text styles**

**SH& _MH _**

**GL****  
Chapter 2: Act I**

**: Present Day 6:20 a.m.:**

Moriarty stood behind the video camera watching Ren as he read the message as it was typed up. When the video was done and the camera stopped recording Ren looked over at the other man as he rose from the chair. "Money and secrets, that seems pretty tame coming from you, I've heard the stories about you Moriarty… you aren't as cut and dry as that message says, they will figure out it's you and you will be stopped," Ren said as he used the chair to hold himself up since his ankle still bothered him from the accident. "I expect them to figure out it's me they are both geniuses when it comes to deducting and finding the truth. And they always find out the truth," Moriarty remarked as he sent the video to Mycroft's private email address.

"You've made your point," Ren said as he limped away from the chair and stood before Moriarty. "You swore that if I helped you that you would let John go, he's not part of this," Ren demanded harshly. "I say a lot of things…but he is leverage on Sherlock and that means more leverage on Mycroft," the man said as he dropped into the closest chair and put his feet up on the table. "Besides…after they find out you work for me you'll be in Pentonville prison before you can blink," Moriarty remarked as he had his men taking Ren away and throwing him back in the dark room and John helped him back to the small bed in the corner.

Lying on the bed Ren listened to John try to comfort him. "Yes they will…and we'll be safe soon," Ren replied trying to keep John's hopes up that they were going to get through everything safely.

**: Present Day 10:45 a.m.:**

Sherlock stared at his brother "You would only claim such a thing if you already knew what is wanted now tell me…" Sherlock said waiting for his brother to crack and tell him the information he had been holding back. Letting out a sigh Mycroft walked over to where he had placed his laptop and opened it and pulled up the email with the video attachment. "I received this video this morning about an hour before I got here, I had a feeling that when they went missing that it had something about information I wasn't expecting this though," Mycroft remarked as he clicked the play button.

Ren appeared on the screen looking directly into the camera his eyes shining under the bright florescent lighting.

"Mr. Holmes, your assistant is reading this message as I write it…if he tries to deviate from this message one of my men will execute him on camera…" Ren read from the teleprompter below the camera.

"By now I'm sure you are standing beside your brother… now don't hurt yourselves trying to figure out who I am…you'll figure it out in due time, as for the why I've done this isn't that obvious to you two, Mycroft Holmes is the British government he can make anything happen… well within reason. But onto my demands, I want some money a few billion pounds would do nicely…and maybe a few government secrets… yes your laptop with all your work and the money or else tomorrow morning every paper and tabloid in the UK will have a field day with your private life Mr. Holmes, quite the scandal sleeping with your assistant and such a young… male one…it would ruin your career, of course that's not the only information that the papers would get."

Ren paused for a moment before resuming reading. "Have the laptop and the money ready to be transferred by midnight tonight we will meet below the London Eye, if any of New Scotland Yard's finest are spotted in the area then the deal is off, see you soon Mr. Holmes and don't forget to bring along your brother you know how he gets when he's left out of things," Ren finished as the screen went dark. Sherlock stared at the laptop and tapped his finger against his lips. Reaching forward Sherlock hit replay and watched the minute and a half long video again before breaking into a smirk. "You're assistant is smarter than he looks…watch his right hand it's subtle and a bit jumbled but that's sign language he's making sure to make it look like his hand is just twitching…but it's not British the movements are too close together," Sherlock deduced as he replayed the video and muted the sound. Mycroft watched closer before speaking.

"Its American, Ren learned American, British and French sign language at University last year, he's a translator when I need it, and American Sign Language is more discrete in this matter… but for the life of me I was never able to catch on just a few words though…" Mycroft said as he quickly signed 'I always love you' Sherlock grabbed Mycroft by the wrist. "That first letter; what was that?" Sherlock asked remembering the video. "It was the letter I in ASL, I always love you was the first full phrase Ren learned, why?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock pulled the recording back before pointing out when Ren had slid his pinkie out. "It's in the middle of the signing meaning it's part of the word, eight letters…there must be a sign language chart or something online," the young Holmes mumbled as he took over the computer and began searching as the images came up with twenty-six hands in different formations he thought back to the video.

"M-O-R-I-A-R-T-Y" Sherlock spelled out and froze looking up from the computer screen to his brother. "I thought he was dead…" Sherlock remarked seeing his brother look away from him. "We had some intel that he might have faked his death as well but it was spotty at best… but Ren would not sign his name unless it was important," Mycroft said honestly. "What are we going to do; we have a little over twelve hours before we have to be at the Eye," Sherlock said closing the email and video. Mycroft tore his eyes away from the laptop. "We're going to give him what he wants, at least it will look that way," Mycroft said as he closed his laptop.

Mycroft knew that it was going to take time get the money ready. Pulling his cigarette pack out Mycroft handed one over to Sherlock and sat down across from his brother and lit his cigarette before tossing the lighter at Sherlock. Lighting his cigarette Sherlock stared at the smoke as it wafted toward the ceiling. "Do you love him?" Sherlock asked as he took a drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out and watched his brother's reaction. "Just because you have succumbed to your emotions brother doesn't mean I have," Mycroft remarked as he finished his cigarette. Sherlock chuckled as he took another drag of his cigarette. "I'll believe that brother when you aren't already planning on how to get the money for them," Sherlock remarked.

The elder Holmes huffed in annoyance. "Fine, maybe I do…Ren is special like John is to you, they look past our faults and can see who we really are under the surface…while Ren knows the truth about my feelings John knows nothing of yours and if you aren't careful you could lose him to a pretty face," Mycroft warned as he grabbed his laptop from the desk.

"I'll be back to pick you up, do try and stay out of trouble today…" the elder Holmes said as he left the flat and got into his waiting car and instructed the driver to take him home. Once the car pulled up to his home Mycroft got out and went inside and made his way to his study and sat down at the large dark mahogany desk and let his eyes move to the one framed photo of Ren he had, of course for the safety of his job he kept it on his desk in his home office. Grabbing the edge of the frame he pulled it closer and looked at the photo of Ren and looked at it intensely as he tried to will the clock to move faster. Putting the picture back down Mycroft tried to lose himself in his work to pass the time until eleven. After an hour of struggling to concentrate on the papers in front of him Mycroft struggled with the urge to throw them onto the floor and throw a tantrum he knew no one else would see especially his brother.

Opening his desk drawer to grab an aspirin for increasingly annoying headache Mycroft reached into the drawer and found a small box in the drawer. Lifting the box out of the drawer he pulled the pastel yellow bow off and undid the four strips of tape. Pulling the lid off Mycroft looked at the small framed photo, after looking at the photo for a moment he realized that he was looking at an ultrasound. Pulling the frame out of the box a small piece of paper floated out of the box. Grabbing the paper off his lap Mycroft read the note.

'We're going to be parents, XOXO Ren'

Mycroft put the framed ultrasound on his desk and smiled at the fact he was going to be a father. "Dear brother why do I feel you had a hand in this…" he said to himself with a chuckle as he felt his headache slowly disappearing at the good news. _ Don't worry Ren I'll get you back… both of you…_ Mycroft thought as he started to prepare for that evening.

* * *

Padding around his flat Sherlock looked at everything around him and froe when his eyes fell on the newest hiding spot for his cigarettes hidden in the skull that had been his very first hiding spot so he knew that John wouldn't look there again. Grabbing the pack from inside the skull Sherlock knocked a cigarette out of the package before putting it between his lips and began to search for his lighter. Finding the lighter next to his equipment in the kitchen Sherlock quickly lit the cigarette and pulled the smoke slowly into his lungs and sighed blowing the smoke out and watching it waft toward the ceiling Sherlock walked over to the kitchen table littered with his experiments. Attempting to keep his mind busy Sherlock looked over his notebook on his notes from his experiments and smirked at the one that he had forced upon his brothers assistant.

Reading the notes over for the mixture Sherlock began to brew the same mixture again to have in supply and test how long it would last between brewing and waiting to see if the results changed with age. Taking notes as he made the new batch Sherlock put his cigarette out as it got to the end and grabbed another before lighting it and continuing on his work. Reaching over for his usual tea he stopped when he realized that John wasn't there and hadn't made the tea. Sighing at the fact John wasn't there the consulting detective got up from his chair and put the full kettle on to make his own tea.

Once the water was hot enough Sherlock poured it into his cup and prepared his tea to his liking. Moving to the couch he curled up with his legs against his chest as he sipped his tea and stared at John's empty chair. _ Is it my fault for John being taken… if he wasn't my friend would…my friend do I consider John a friend…yes I do…John Watson is my only friend and my best friend and I swear to not let anything happen to him… unless I do it to him…_ Sherlock thought as he finished his tea and put the cup on the armrest before hugging his legs close.

Losing himself in his mind palace Sherlock went through every memory he had of John from the day they met to every single case they had worked on together and the one time John had even been kind enough to sit up all night with Sherlock when he was sick with such a high fever that he had collapsed at a crime scene. Smirking at the memory of John trying to stay awake for the entire night Sherlock moved from the John Watson wing of his mind palace and went deeper to where he kept his cases and experiment results.

Filing away the continuing results in the experiment wing Sherlock wandered his mind palace to pass the time. Walking down one hall Sherlock came across a pair of identical doors both that were locked behind a hundred chains. Looking above the door to his left Sherlock could see this wing was dedicated to his emotions, walking to the door Sherlock stood before it and stared at the chains covering the door like chainmail. Reaching out Sherlock was shaken from his thoughts by his phone. Looking at the screen he saw his brother's number.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock said as he got up from the couch.

"So nice to speak to you brother, I take it you were in your mind palace again, but it's time to go, we have forty minutes to get to the meeting place," Mycroft said sighing into the phone.

"I'll be down in a minute," Sherlock said as he hung up and went to his room to change before leaving the flat.

* * *

**: 11:20pm-12:00 am:**

Sherlock walked out of Baker Street and stopped in front of the car waiting for him. Getting into the back seat Sherlock looked at his brother and saw the stress in his eyes. Mycroft cleared his throat and instructed his driver to go to the London Eye. When they arrived Mycroft stepped out of the back seat with Sherlock close behind as they walked down to the base of the Ferris wheel. As they neared the meeting place they stopped when they saw Moriarty standing with his arms open wide with John and Ren on either side of him. "Welcome gentlemen…you made it right on time," Moriarty remarked with a chuckle as he eyed the briefcase Mycroft was holding. Nudging Ren toward the brothers Moriarty chuckled. "Go on now and get me the laptop like a good little pet," he said as Ren limped over to Mycroft and threw his arms around him.

Holding Ren close Mycroft held the younger man close with one arm. "I found the box…we're going to be parents," Mycroft said not caring that he was being seen as an emotional person. Ren closed his eyes tightly and tried not to cry as he held onto the older man and slowly wrapped his hand around the handle of the briefcase. "I'm so sorry Myc; please forgive me…" Ren said softly as he pulled away and brought the case slowly back to Moriarty and handed it to him.

"Thank you, now you may go John… you're free to return to your life as a subpar doctor and sidekick to Sherlock Holmes," Moriarty remarked as he gave John a push with the brown leather briefcase. Moving away slowly John looked back at Ren as he side stepped over his feet until he reached Sherlock's side. "Right you're all wondering why little Ren here isn't joining you, turns out he really can keep a secret even when he's in love. I'll dumb it down a little for you John, he works for me he has this whole time since he came to England, of course his job was to get this without all this trouble faking his kidnapping… it's been so annoying having to work this hard for something that should have been mine months ago," Moriarty remarked waving his hand in a small circle for dramatics. "Of course it was my fault thinking that using someone as green as the Americans would put it would work…" Moriarty remarked as he shoved the case into Ren's arms and started to walk away waiting for him to follow.

Slowly following behind Moriarty Ren stopped and looked behind him at Mycroft and stepped backwards. "I'm not going with you, yes I worked for you, yes I was supposed to steal this laptop but plans changed… and they are changing again. I'm staying in London, and you can go through with your threat I'm not scared of you or it anymore," Ren said as he back up all the way to the other three and gave the case back to Mycroft. "I wouldn't fault you for hating me right now…" he said softly as he looked down at the ground. Taking the case back Mycroft looked at Ren and turned away from him before walking away to the waiting car just before it drove off.

John looked at Sherlock and yanked his long jacket off his shoulders before walking over to Ren and putting it over his shoulders. "Come on, I'm sure Mrs. Hudson has a feast ready to celebrate our return and you can stay with us until Mycroft realizes how much of a knob he's being…" John said putting a comforting arm around the young man and helped him walk up to the road while Sherlock used his magic ability to summon a taxi from seemingly nowhere. "Mycroft hates me… not that I blame him but it still hurts," Ren said softly as he climbed into the back of the taxi with John and Sherlock as they gave the address for Baker Street.

Once they arrived John helped Ren inside while Sherlock paid the driver. "Oh you're home I'm so glad… I'll whip up something special for you two," Mrs. Hudson said rushing over and hugging John and giving Ren a just as comforting hug. "I'm not really hungry right now maybe later," Ren said weakly as he pulled away from John and limped his way to Sherlock's flat and shut the door behind him before hobbling through the kitchen and into Sherlock's bedroom and locking the door behind him as he dropped onto the bed and curled up on top of the comforter.

"Rain check Mrs. Hudson, I'm kind of tired," John said as he rushed upstairs and went to Sherlock's door and found it locked. Knocking lightly John waited for Ren to respond before getting the spare key he kept in the unused decorative bowl in the cabinet for when Sherlock experimented on himself. John unlocked the bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed quietly waiting for Ren to speak first. "I screwed up and my life is over," Ren said not turning to face John. "Mycroft will come to his sense give him some time, it was a lot to take in for him first you're pregnancy and then finding out you worked for Moriarty," John said trying to get Ren to not worry as much.

Sitting up Ren looked at John his cheeks already covered in tear stains. "I ran away from home, Moriarty helped me fake my death, according to records back in South Korea I'm lost at sea and presumed dead… as soon as Moriarty tells my family I'm alive I'll be forced to go home and marry someone I don't love, he is a business rival who promised not to buy my father out if I married him, I rather die than marry him," Ren said laying on his back his hand unconsciously going to his stomach.

* * *

Sighing softly John got up from the bed. "Try and get some sleep, I'll talk to Mycroft for you he's a stubborn man but he usually isn't one to stay angry for very long," John said as he left the room and closed the door to a crack and walked to the living room where Sherlock was waiting for him. "He's resting…Sherlock I have to ask… did you worry?" the army doctor asked as he stood before Sherlock looking up at him. Sherlock cleared his throat lightly and looked into John's eyes. "I was beyond worried John… I was terrified I would have to find another partner and that he would not be able to make tea like you… or keep me interested even if your blogs are and always have been dreadfully boring… but you are not," Sherlock said as he took a step closer forcing his partner to take one back until he hit the door. Swallowing hard John was unable to force his brain to think.

"You don't find…me boring…" John stuttered as he tried to move his gaze from the predatory gaze that was holding him in place. "Far from it…in fact you are the most interesting person I could ever know, your special to me John" Sherlock said voice dropping an octave as he put his hand on the door beside John's head. "Re…Rea….Really, you think I'm special?" John asked his stutter getting worse as he that Sherlock was quite into his personal space.

Leaning in closer Sherlock felt his lips brush against John's when his phone went off. Letting out an annoyed groan Sherlock pulled away and answered the call. "Mycroft you better have a very good reason for calling at this time," Sherlock hissed as he walked in circle bristling that his brother had chosen that very moment to call and interrupt the moment that he had been planning in the taxi the whole way home. " I swear to God Mycroft if you have another camera in here and you called to make yourself feel all important again you will not get away with this," the younger Holmes warned as he started to look around for anything out of place.

"Dreadfully sorry was I interrupting something important? I need you to put John on I have to speak with him you can go work on one of your little experiments or pout, frankly I don't care what you do as long as you put John on the phone," Mycroft said as he looked at the CCTV footage on his laptop in Sherlock's flat. Sherlock glanced around once more before passing the phone over to John before walking over to his couch and dropping onto in annoyance.

John put the phone up to his ear slowly as he tried to make sense about what almost happened. "I thought you could use a rescue you were looking a little nervous, I had a reason for calling… we need to talk and not over the phone I can have a car get you," Mycroft offered. John looked over at Sherlock for a moment before clearing his throat. "No… I think it would be best if you came here, I think you need to hear Ren's side of the story for yourself… you can't just run away from him he is scared…and he is pregnant and he is the only person who has put up with you and your obsession of knowing everything about everybody around you," John said as he hung up the phone and dropped it on the coffee table.

Walking to the open spot on the couch John sat down and put his arm over his eyes and sighed. "I feel like just passing out for a year," John mumbled as he tried to get comfortable. Sherlock leaned over the shorter man until their lips were touching again, before they could be interrupted again Sherlock pressed his lips against John's and put his hand to support himself on the arm of the couch. Moving his arm off of his eyes John looked up stunned as the kiss was broken. "You just kissed me…" John said stunned slightly. "Very good deduction John, I kissed you and it was quite pleasant… even if you did not reciprocate," Sherlock said slipping into his cooler self.

* * *

Before John could respond the door to the flat opened forcing Sherlock to retreat from the couch and face off with his brother like usual. "Down Sherlock, you two can trade quips later," John said as he left the brothers alone while he woke Ren and brought him out to the others. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Ren looked at Mycroft as he stood by the desk and looked at the floor in shame. "Ren agreed to come out here and talk as long as you agree to sit and listen to everything before you say anything about what is going to happen to the future of your relationship," John said as he led Ren to his seat and had him sit down. Turning a couple more lights on John took a seat in the desk chair waiting for Ren to start explaining from the beginning.

"My father owns a very lucrative business in our town that is until Koe Li Song came to town. He started to buy up businesses left and right and put long time places out of business so he could resell the property to retail stores and fast food places, one day when he came to our house because my father had been avoiding him for weeks, they were going to talk out a deal apparently. I was leaving for school that morning since I was only seventeen at the time. I didn't say more than a couple words when my father introduced me as I was running out the door, when I came home from school at the end of the day my family was celebrating that my father had made a deal and he wouldn't be losing his business-" Ren paused for a moment at the memory.

"I didn't ask how he did it I was too excited that we wouldn't have to leave…about a week later my father told me he had a surprise for my birthday that night. We went to a very expensive restaurant in town when I walked in I immediately saw Koe, and an official and the decorations of a traditional Korean wedding…I excused myself to use the restroom, I climbed out the window and ran away. I got as far a Seoul before I ran out of money, I lived on the streets for a couple days before I ran into Moriarty he gave me enough money to eat and I told him everything, he promised to help if I did something in return…so he faked my death and we flew to London where I was to get a job as an assistant and steal a laptop… but his plan backfired when I met Mycroft and fell in love…but now that I turned on him he's going to tell my family I'm alive and they are going to force me to marry Koe," Ren said finally finishing his story.

Listening to the silence in the room for a few moments Mycroft looked at Ren. "I would have understood all of this if you had been honest with me instead of keeping this a secret," Mycroft said his tone staying distant. Ren began to cry as he got to his feet and stamped his foot, "You gigantic arse…I bet you wouldn't even care if I took my own life right now… I told John I would rather be dead then marry someone I don't love," he yelled the tears going down his face.

"Would you feel the same if you were married to me?" Mycroft asked.

"I would love to be married to you" Ren said starting to calm down only to feel his breath catch when Mycroft dropped down to one knee and brought a small navy blue box out of his pocket. "We're doing it a little out of order but would you marry me? Like John said to me on the phone I will never find anyone who can stand me, love me or understand me as well as you can Ren," Mycroft said opening the box to reveal a cobalt band with some small designs engraved in it.

"Of course I'll marry you and it would be because I love you not for any other reason in the entire world," Ren said as Mycroft got up and kissed him and held him close. Ren smiled into Mycroft's chest and held onto him. "Can we go home now I'm tired" he mumbled using his boyfriend mostly as a pillow. Pushing Ren's hair out of his face Mycroft helped Ren toward the door. "Yes we should go it's quite late," he said looking back at his brother and his flat mate. "I'll be in touch John, Sherlock…"the elder Holmes said as he left the flat with Ren and brought him out to the waiting car before they went home to his place just outside the city.

* * *

John sighed as he put his head back against the back of the couch. "Well that was quite an evening…I think I'm going to turn in for the night I still have to go to work in the morning and explain where I've been this whole time especially if we want to keep having an steady income," John remarked stretching. Sherlock barely looked up as he grabbed the other man by the wrist and yanked back onto the couch and swooped in and kissed him. Pulling away from the kiss John blushed. "Well… uh good night Sherlock I'll see you in the morning," John said unsure about what was happening.


End file.
